Invader Falls
by TexasKingoftheGeeks
Summary: Prof. Membrane decides to take Dib to the Mystery Shack to show him "how fake paranormal stuff is." But then Dib meets Dipper and gets more proof than he bargains for.
1. Chapter 1

"But dad! What if Zim does something while we're gone?!" whined Dib as they drove along. "Son, your unhealthy obsession with this 'Zim' child is becoming tedious. This trip is to get you some fresh air so that you'll see the light about _real _science!" replied Prof. Membrane, Dib's father. "Oh, c'mon! There's nothing interesting in Oregon! Gaz, help me out here!" Gaz just sat there playing Game Slave 3 not saying a word. "Gaz!"  
"Son, when I was your age, I took a trip to Gravity Falls and it opened my eyes to how ridiculous the paranormal studies really are. Once we get to the Mystery Shack, you'll see that this is all hokum."  
"It's not hokum! Zim is an alien! I'm not crazy!"  
"Son, once you see the exhibits at the Mystery Shack, you'll see how insane that sounds."

Dib sat back in his seat and looked out the window. Immediately, a large beast passed through the shadows of the forest. "Dad! Did you see that?!"  
"See what?"  
"That large…thing! It just ran through the forest!"  
"Probably just a squirrel."  
"A squirrel?! Squirrels aren't that big!"  
"No, but your head is," snarked Gaz.  
"My head is not that big!"


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, Zim was just getting home from Skool. GIR was being… GIR… as usual. Bouncing off the walls while "The Angry Monkey Show" blared. "GIR!" shouted Zim as he took off his disguise. GIR jumped down from the ceiling in Duty Mode. "Yes, master?" he replied. "GIR, something strange is going on. Dib wasn't at Skool today. He must be planning something. Search the base for signs of that miserable little Earth-Monkey." GIR immediately went out of Duty Mode. "No need!"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Dib left."  
"Huh?"  
"Dib's dad took him on vacation."  
"What?! I must locate him. If he's got something planned. I must be ready!"

Zim immediately went to his lab. "Computer, locate the Dib-Human," said Zim as he sat down. "Scanning…" replied his computer, "Dib located. Location: Gravity Falls, Oregon."  
"Hmm… Gravity Falls… Why does that sound so familiar?"

Suddenly, GIR came down the tube to the lab. "I just flushed myself down the toilet!" he said with glee. "GIR, warm up the Voot Cruiser. We're going to Gravity Falls."


	3. Chapter 3

Once at the Mystery Shack, Professor Membrane made Dib and Gaz take the tour. Guided by Stanford Pines, the curator, they were shown various obviously fake exhibits. "And now behold, the Sas-Crotch!" shouted Stanford as he pointed towards another exhibit. "See, son?"  
"See what? All I see is a Bigfoot wearing tighty-whities."  
"Yes, see the fakeness of these exhibits? Now do you realize how ridiculous your conspiracies are?"  
"UGH! You just don't get it!" shouted Dib as he walked away.

Dib went to the gift shop and started banging his head on the wall. "Hey, man, are you okay?" Dib looked up and saw a kid about his age wearing one of the hats from the gift shop. "No, my dad thinks I'm crazy."  
"Why?"  
"Because I'm into the paranormal. There, I said it. Now you're probably gonna make fun of me too just like everyone I've ever met."  
"Dude, no. I'm not gonna make fun of you. Can I get you a soda?"  
"Sure, what have you got?"  
"Pitt."  
"At least that's a step up from the soda from where I come from. It's called 'Poop.'"  
"Ew, why?"  
"Nobody really knows…"

The kid put some quarters in the Vending Machine and out popped two sodas. They sat down in the corner drinking them. "I'm Dipper."  
"Dib."  
"Nice to meet you, Dib."  
"So, you really don't think I'm crazy?"  
"Not at all, dude. Paranormal stuff is real. In fact…" Dipper stood up, "Come up to my room. I've got to show you something."  
"Uh, okay."


	4. Chapter 4

Dipper led Dib up the stairs to the attic. "You live in an attic?" questioned Dib. "Yeah. It's much better than it sounds, though."  
"All right…"

Dib continued to look around while Dipper pulled something off the book shelf. "Okay, dude. What I'm about to show you is Top Secret. Only me, Wendy, Soos, my sister, and Grunkle Stan know about it. If you promise to keep it a secret, then you can see it too."  
"Uh, okay…"

Dipper immediately handed Dib a book. It was a very old journal. On the cover was a gold six-fingered hand. The number 3 was written on the palm. "A journal?"  
"Not just any journal. This journal tells about all the weird paranormal stuff that happens in this town. Ghosts, Zombies, Gnomes, and even the occasional floating eyeball."

Dib started flipping through the pages. "This is all very interesting! Say, is there an article about aliens?"  
"Aliens? Hmm, it seems like I saw something like that once…"

Dipper took the journal from Dib and flipped through the pages. "Ah, here it is. Is this the kind of thing you were talking about?" Dipper turned the journal towards Dib. On one page was a perfect drawing of an Irken invader and a SIR bot.


End file.
